Truth Or Dare
by Kokoroitai
Summary: After Riku is dragged outside by Sora. Sequel to 7 Minutes in Heaven and Spin the Bottle and takes place during the events of Twister. Really short and cruddy : but w/e


Blue-Chan: omg… the long awaited final part of the series. Probably the shortest part as well. Sorry if it's disappointing. This is a sequel to '7 Minutes in Heaven' and 'Spin the Bottle' and takes place during the events of 'Twister' after Riku is dragged outside by Sora. I would advise you read those stories just so you know what's going on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did little kiddies would not be able to play the game for its content. 8D girls can dream though.

Warnings: Yaoi, Sex and a really bad attempt at humour.

--

Riku groaned as he was roughly shoved against the wall just beside Cloud's front door, the lips of his spiky haired lover covering his own and forcing them open to tangle their tongues together in a ferocious kiss. After a while he broke away from it, smirking at Sora.

"A little excited are we?" he teased. Sora glared at him but it didn't look very menacing from the lust in his eyes.

"Shut up" the shorter boy snapped and crushed his lips to Riku's again. The older boy flipped their positions and pushed Sora against the wall, grabbing the other's thighs and lifting them to wrap them round his waist, moving his hands to knead Sora's ass. Pulling away slightly he whispered against Sora's lips.

"We can't do this out in the open" the spiky brunette seemed to think for a minute before spotting Riku's car. Smirking he pointed towards the vehicle, Riku whipped his head around before groaning. "You will be cleaning it if we make a mess" Sora snorted before grabbing Riku's hand and dragging him towards the car.

Wrenching the door open he sat in the front passenger seat, leaning the seat back until he was lying down. Riku crawled in afterwards, straddling Sora and catching his lips in another passionate kiss while pulling the door shut again.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and groaned into the kiss, grinding their hips together firmly and smirking at the gasp that came from his lover. The silver haired male started fumbling with the brunette's clothes, cursing.

"Your outfit is way too complicated" he growled. Sora smirked and started to undo all the clasps and belts professionally before shrugging the material off. He then proceeded to mess with Riku's much simpler outfit, ripping it off and throwing it onto the car seat beside him. Riku kissed Sora's bruised lips again, unable to get enough of them, he pulled Sora flush against his body and rubbed their erections together, both of them moaning loudly at the pleasurable friction it caused. The platinum haired teen pulled away from the kiss and whispered breathlessly into his lover's ear.

"I want you" he panted, kissing the junction of Sora's neck.

"Then take me" Sora whispered back, moaning as Riku carried on his ministrations. Riku grabbed Sora's ass and lifted him up a little. The smaller teen wrapped his legs around his waist and leaned his head back as he felt Riku enter him.

Riku moaned loudly and started into a fast rhythm that had them both screaming in ecstasy. Sora threw his head back as Riku hit his prostate dead on. The older teen took note of this and aimed there and thrust harder. Sora almost screamed in pleasure as he saw stars in his eyes. Riku moaned Sora's name loudly. Sora grabbed Riku by the hair and pulled him close.

"Harder Riku. Please" he moaned, Riku gave into instinctual lust and started thrusting into Sora harder.

Riku leant foreword and bit into Sora's neck, trying to muffle his screams. Sora groaned as the pain heightened the pleasure and snaked his hand in between their bodies to pump his arousal.

Riku could feel the tell-tale signs of orgasm coiling in his gut as he sped up his thrusts. Sora couldn't hold back anymore, the double assault on his senses was driving him over the edge and he screamed as he came onto Riku's chest. A few seconds later Riku released into Sora's passage with a growl. He carefully slid down so that he was half lying on his lover, gasping for breath.

Once cleaned up and dressed again Riku and Sora leant on the hood of the older teen's car, listening to the sounds Axel and Roxas were making in the living room.

"Truth or Dare Sora" Sora glanced at the other incredulously.

"You have got to be kidding. We cannot be that bored yet"

"Well I am. Truth or dare?" the spiky brunette sighed.

"Dare" Riku grinned.

"Run into the living room and yell to Axel and Roxas that you love boobs, then run back out again." Sora stared at his boyfriend in horror.

"Again, you have got to be kidding me." Riku smirked and shook his head and motioned with his hands to give Sora the go ahead. Sora sighed again and trudged back into Cloud's house, walking cautiously towards the living room door. He heard the sounds of Axel and Roxas' completion of their act and grinned. It was the perfect time to go. He took a big breath and charged through the door.

"I LOVE BOOBS!!" With that he left again, slamming the door and running back to his cruel boyfriend. "I hope you burn in hell" Sora growled but laughed at what he imagined Axel and Roxas' faces to be like.

"You love me really" Riku laughed.

"Yes. That's what I hate"

--

Blue-Chan: Pff… that was shit… -hides in a corner- SORRY! DON'T MOB ME!!


End file.
